Everybody Needs a Friend
by The Normal Twit
Summary: Remember Kitty's words of encouragement? What if Carrie had followed them sometime later in the race? Mainly Kitty and Carrie, with Emma and Devin as more side characters. Carrie's view on Devin changes when she reveals her crush, and her sadness is high and even though Kitty tries to help (even bringing Emma into it), Carrie has a lot of things to think about on her own. Will she?


**Everybody Needs a Friend**

* * *

Carrie knew it. Her heart sunk once he said it but she knew it. A dejected Carrie let the words sink in, her crestfallen face was followed by wails and tears. "Why?!" She sniffed, placing herself on a sandy area, "Why was I so stupid?!" She groaned, her hair messy with snot and tears trailing down her reddening face. "Well, Shelley! You got what you wanted." Carrie then let out a series of coughs, breathing heavily before she gave a heavy sigh and laid back, causing sand to get in her hair. Her vision was rather obscured and not due to it just being late at night. "Argh!" She jumped as she saw a figure in front of her.

"Carrie?" Carrie recognized the voice, wiping her tears with her sleeve and just garnering up the courage to look up, Carrie crossed her arms and pouted. "You don't think I was stupid, do you Kitty?" The black haired girl clutched her pony tails and sat down on the sand, carefully wiping off some sand which had got on her skirt and general attire.

"No." Kitty answered, "Look maybe I was slightly wrong to push you." Kitty's direct way of avoiding eye contact when noticed by Carrie, who followed her eyes. "But, would you rather have witheld your feelings?" Kitty braised herself for what was going next, she enclosed her eyes tightly, Carrie's breathing sped up intensely, she was attempting to sound something out.

"Yes!" Her voice was raspy, but Kitty heard loud and clear. "I have wanted his handsome face in my life for years! And now he won't even be in it! And to top it off he was SO freaking oblivious! Shelley is a horrible girlfriend! I love him so much and yet..." Her sentence broke down as she did with tears following. "He just...never knew." Kitty frowned, a look of contempt on her face. "Aren't you gonna pep talk me? We're SO outta the race! Shelley is gonna see this ALL! Every single thing from my bumbling remarks to the painful rejection!" Carrie stared at Kitty, who was silent. "See, you don't know what to say anyway!"

"Emma..."

"What?" Carrie sniffed, "I think I am delirious..." Carrie coughed once again, "What about her?" She was clearly unsure, Kitty stared at Carrie and began patting her on the back, trying to provide some source of solstice or comfort.

"Emma, she," Kitty looked hesitant, she sighed. "She got her heart crushed." Carrie suddenly straightened up, "All I am saying is you don't need a boy to make you feel awesome, Carrie! I mean, hello, I don't have a boy but EEEEE I would so love to have one!" She squealed momentarily, "But you don't need one! You are a cool, not cruel, decent person I hope." Kitty joked, "Sure Devin is cute but wooh he lacks in the brain department if he couldn't see you making googly eyes I mean EVERYONE could see it!"

"Not him." Carrie was sullen. "And here our partner's come." Carrie smiled, sniffling rather loudly to make sure that she did not disclose that she had been crying. "Ow! Ow! Sand in my eye!" She faked, giving a convincing groan. Emma was quicker to reach the duo, but Devin was not far behind.

"Kit!" Emma scolded, "Woah. Has she been crying?" Kitty nodded, Carrie turned away. "Whatever! We're the final 2 teams! Quit lollygagging. Sorry, but we have to beat them! Up!" Emma commanded, Kitty complied with a brief wave before they set off. Footsteps were heard descending in volume, Carrie looked up and saw Devin racing towards her.

"Carrie!" He called. A look of annoyance flickered on her face, she stood up and rolled her eyes.

* * *

Emma and Kitty stood in front of the infamous RR map, "Don't YOU feel bad for them?" Kitty argued, "Look even the camera crew need tissues." Kitty passed them a tissue, it was harshly grabbed.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Huh. Romances, pfft, who believes in them?"

"Jake?"

Emma laughed. "I never felt bad..."

"You cried for three weeks."

"Kitty! I am with Noah now, no need to bring this up!"

* * *

"Carrie, are you okay?" Giving him the biggest death stare she could muster, she ignored him and merely began to run ahead. "Hey, homie! Wait up!" She seemingly went faster. "Huh?" Devin scratched his head, he then gasped. "Wait, Carrie! You should've known me and Shelley were meant to be." Carrie stopped, growled and turned around and once Devin caught up, she did not move.

"I-I should've known?" She repeated, "You were WARMING up to me! Saying rude stuff about Shelley as IF you were gonna break up with her." Devin laughed nervously. "What?!" Carrie cried.

"But ALL couples fight! She says bad stuff about me all the time, but we love each-other!" Devin argued, "And anyway, it looks like..." Devin noted as he saw Don come up behind them.

"Ex Best Friends! You are outta the race!"

Those words didn't hurt Carrie. She sighed for being so vapid, so stupid, so deluded, and merely walked off. Devin tried to hold her hand and console her but she slapped his hands. "We're, we're still friends," She revealed, "It's just things have changed."

"A lot." Devin agreed, nodding as the two were out of view.

* * *

 **I just ran with it. Carrie is slowly, and I mean slowly becoming a favourite of mine. She reminds me of Blandgette, but hopefully by the end of the season she will be different. Which side are you backing? #TeamDerrie #Carrie or #Devin? Hashtags (or pound signs whatever) are just added cause I don't know, but this was this and I liked it. It was different, hopefully I captured their personalities but Devin doesn't really have one other than "Shelley!" and him being normal. Carrie is slowly starting to develop one.**


End file.
